


Return to the Trials

by AFilthyCasual



Series: The Lexie Blackwell Saga [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: A sequel is never as good as the original, Ace wants to play Amanda's game, Amanda is kind of a bitch, Angst, Billy STILL needs love too, Billy is definitely a woobie, Characters and tags will be added as they pop up, Doc is still an asshole, Edging, Even assholes care about someone, F/M, Feng Min doesn't speak English, Fluff, I felt I had more stories to tell, Laurie suffers Chuck Cunningham syndrome, M/M, Michael is creepy, Multi, Redemption, Trapper isn't really that bad of a guy, but can be kind, trapper has daddy issues, unexpected sweetness, vanilla sex is boring to me now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFilthyCasual/pseuds/AFilthyCasual
Summary: Sequel to The Trials of Lexie. I wanted to revisit a few of the characters because I felt I had more stories to tell. This focuses a lot more on the canonical DBD characters after Chapter 3.





	1. Where do we go from here?

The Entity was either a hopeless romantic, or it had just gotten exasperated with Lexie's shenanigans. Either way, it had been some time since Lexie's last trial. She and Dwight had been spending a lot of time together in the makeshift shelter that Bill, the gruff old veteran, had built for them far enough from the fire that they wouldn't disturb anyone as long as they kept their voices down.

  
In the time they'd spent there, three days by Lexie's estimation, they hadn't even needed to put their clothes on. Something about the Entity's influence removed the necessity of food or water, and for warmth, they had each other. Even sleep wasn't strictly necessary, but it did feel good to just lie there in each others' arms and drift away. Should they be marked for a trial, they'd awake instantly and manifest fully clothed by the Fire. In the meantime, they were enjoying something of a honeymoon period after the surprise confession.

  
Lexie felt Dwight stir behind her. His hand stroked up he belly and came to rest on her breast. She sighed contentedly and pushed her firm ass into his crotch, where he was already getting hard again. He kissed her neck, then nipped playfully, drawing a soft moan. Lexie reached back and ran her fingers through his hair while grinding her hips against his. Dwight shifted his position, pinning Lexie under him so he could look into her eyes. Lexie's heart melted at the look in his eyes, as though she were the only girl in the world.

  
He kissed her long and deep, letting one hand stray down to her already wet mound, and rubbed her sensitive nub in a way that he knew would drive her wild. She opened her mouth with a moan, and his tongue slipped inside. As they kissed, Dwight increased his rhythm, drawing soft moans from the girl he'd fallen in love with. Lexie wrapped her legs around his waist, bucking her hips slightly. She wanted him inside her, and Dwight was happy to oblige. His cock slid into her waiting cunt with a practiced ease, and he let out a moan of his own. Their bodies meshed perfectly as if made for one another. Looking into each others' eyes, they both felt complete.

  
Lexie closed her eyes and gave herself to the sensation of Dwight's cock inside her, his hands on her breasts, and his kisses on her lips. He'd evolved from a nervous leader to a confident lover, and Lexie loved everything about him. She reveled in the sounds of his soft moaning as he fucked her. He quickened his pace and Lexie's back arched as the feeling grew within her. She was close now, and so was he. She could feel it in the urgency with which he fucked her. With a final thrust, he came in her as she gave herself over to the orgasm that had been building. 

Dwight rolled off of her, and Lexie put her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, pausing to inhale the scent of her hair. In this moment, everything was perfect. Lexie sighed heavily as she reminded herself that this couldn't last. They'd have to talk sooner or later, and the more time ticked by without them being marked for a trial, the more Lexie dreaded the inevitable conversation that would follow. Dwight, naturally, picked up on her discomfort but hadn't wanted to break the happy bubble they'd been living in. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Something's bothering you," he said, "You can tell me, you know. I'm here for you."

Lexie snuggled closer to him, and whispered, "I love you, I do. I really, really do love you."

Dwight frowned, knowing there was a "but" coming.

Lexie sighed, "but... I don't know how we can make this work. I'm not fast like Meg or stealthy like Claudette. I'm certainly not as lucky as Ace or as tough as Bill and David. I'm not even really that smart... not like you. All I have is my body. I just-"

"It's okay," he cut her off, "I know I can't stop you from... doing what you do... with the killers. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that I'm okay with it. I'm terrified for you. Really, ever since you met the Doctor, I've been terrified that you'll lose hope. You may not be fast or stealthy, but you are smart in your own way. More than that, you care. You care so much about saving us all that you put yourself at risk. It scares me. I used to fear dying more than anything else, but now... The worst thing I can imagine is losing you."

Lexie felt tears welling up in her eyes. Dwight had been the first of the other survivors she'd met, and he had been a nervous wreck, barely holding it together. Despite his obvious fears, he'd still taken the time to teach her how to work on a generator, and comforted her when she had seen Ace sacrificed. After discovering that she could keep the killers occupied, Lexie had resolved that she would do her best to save everyone she could, especially the nervous leader who had proven himself to be made of sterner stuff than anyone had realized. 

"As long as you're sure," she whispered, "I don't want to hurt you. I've never had a real boyfriend before. Sex friends, sure, but not anyone I actually cared about."

Dwight gave her a little squeeze, and said softly, "I'm sure. I fell in love with you because you care so much about keeping everyone safe that you put your body on the line in ways nobody ever imagined. No matter what happens in a trial, I know that this, here, is our place. As long as we have this place that's ours and only ours, I know you're really mine, and I'm yours."

As he finished his speech, Lexie felt the familiar wave of nausea and vertigo, and manifested, fully clothed, at the bonfire. She'd been marked for a trial, and Dwight wasn't there with her.


	2. In the Eye of the Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hillbilly returns for a second trial against Lexie.

The next three survivors marked had been Meg, Jake, and Ace. Lexie couldn't help but feel terrified. Sure, she'd never particularly leaned on Dwight after learning that she could distract the killers with sex, but just knowing he was around somewhere always made her feel safer somehow. Furthermore, Lexie hadn't spent a whole lot of time getting to know Meg and jake, so she had no idea if they'd come save her if she ended up going against a killer who wasn't interested.

Ace must have noticed Lexie's apprehension, because he put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry, kid. We've all got your back. These two have been with Dwight since he got here, and they'd do anything to protect him. That means they'll also do anything to protect you."

Lexie looked at the other survivors for confirmation. Jake nodded. Meg rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, we've got your back. Dwight may be a nervous wreck most of the time, but he's good people. Besides, I love running distraction."

"Thanks, guys," Lexie said softly as the familiar wave of vertigo hit. The trial was about to begin.

 

* * *

 

True to their word, the other survivors had been going out of their way to keep the killer's attention off Lexie. The chainsaw roared in the distance as the Hillbilly chased his prey through the corn. Lexie fumbled with the wires in the generator, and still found herself making more mistakes than doing actual repairs. She wanted to attribute it mostly to the fear. Memories of her last encounter with the crooked killer haunted her, and Lexie wanted to make sure she didn't have to relive the experience.

Despite her ineptitude at generator repair, Lexie was somehow managing to stay out of sight. Three down, two to go. Meanwhile, the others were getting slaughtered out there. Ace, Meg, and Jake had all been hooked twice, and the Hillbilly was definitely out for blood. The heartbeat thundered in her ears, and Lexie crouched behind some debris.

Meg was being chased, and she looked to be both injured and exhausted. The Hillbilly raised his chainsaw and went charging at the injured girl who had nowhere left to run to. Lexie steeled herself, and sprinted out directly into his path to take the hit that somehow never came. The chainsaw stopped just short of her and Lexie stared defiantly into the Hillbilly's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Meg gasped, clutching her side.

"Just go," Lexie said, "I'm not letting anyone die for me if I can help it."

"Have it your way," Meg replied, and disappeared into the corn.

Lexie and the Hillbilly stared at each other for a long moment and finally she broke the silence. "What are you waiting for?" she yelled, voice breaking, "Aren't you going to kill me just like last time? I'm ready for you. I'm here. I'm not running."

"No," The Hillbilly's voice was barely above a whisper and he was staring at the ground.

Lexie's entire demeanor changed. This was confirmation of what she'd suspected last time. As she'd bled out in his arms, she knew she'd seen sadness or regret in his expression. She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around the Hillbilly in a hug.

"I knew you didn't mean it," she murmured, "I was right. You never meant to hurt me."

"No," came a soft growl in reply.

"What's your name?" Lexie asked.

"Billy," he said, "Evan says Billy."

"Who is Evan?"

"Trapper."

Lexie felt a pang of guilt. This was the first time she'd actually asked one of them for a name, and "Billy" was going by a nickname given to him by another killer.

"So, Evan calls you Billy. What about your birth name? What did your parents call you?"

Billy roared angrily, his mood suddenly shifting. He grabbed Lexie by the throat and slammed her hard into a tree. She fell to the ground gasping for breath mumbling an apology. She'd definitely struck a nerve in asking about his parents. There was some bad blood there.

His temper cooled as quickly as it had flared, however, and he was kneeling beside her gently rubbing her back. Lexie saw the concern on his face. He really hadn't meant to hurt her that time. Lexie looked into his eyes and gave a faint smile, trying to reassure him that she was fine. He started stroking her hair with the same gentleness he'd used when she was dying in his arms.

"They hurt you, didn't they?" she asked, letting her sympathy show. Billy nodded silently with a pained expression and Lexie continued, "You know I won't hurt you right? I could never do that, hurt another person."

"You fear," he said simply.

Lexie laughed out loud before she could even stop herself and said, "Of course I'm afraid! When I met you, you put a chainsaw through my spine. I'd like to see someone who wouldn't be afraid of that!"

He looked down for a second, then looked up and smiled, "Not fear anymore."

Lexie nodded and reached to caress his face. He flinched at the touch, but relaxed. Lexie was being kind to him even though he'd done nothing to deserve that kindness. She leaned in to kiss him, and he froze. She was kind, but he was ugly. Kind, pretty girls didn't kiss ugly abominations. They ran from them. Billy knew this from experience. The first time he'd laid eyes on Meg Thomas, he'd been enraptured with her, but she'd screamed and run.

He enjoyed chasing her, to be sure. To Billy, Meg was the perfect girl. Piercing blue eyes and hair the color of fire. She was fast, too. Billy loved the feeling of the wind in his hair as he sprinted around with his chainsaw raised, and Meg was the only person he'd ever seen who could come close to keeping pace. Unfortunately for Billy, Meg would only ever see him as a monster. For now, though, he was in the arms of another pretty girl, and this one wanted him. He relaxed and returned the kiss.

Lexie gently nudged him back, and he obliged, lying on the ground in front of her. She straddled his waist and ground her hips against his already stiffening cock. She pulled off her shirt and Billy reached up to caress her breasts. Lexie moaned as he rubbed his rough thumbs over her taut nipples.

Lexie leaned down to kiss him again and started leaving a trail of kisses down his well-muscled abdomen. She unbuckled his belt and pulled his twisted cock out of his jeans. It was her first time actually seeing it, and now she knew how the pleasure of it had been able to penetrate through the pain of dying from her last encounter with Billy. Billy's cock was riddled with ridges similar to the disfigurement of his face and bore a large knot towards the base.

As Lexie took the twisted member into her mouth, Billy again recoiled slightly, but quickly relaxed as the pleasure began to flood through his body. Lexie swirled her tongue around the head, then dipped the very tip of her tongue into the small opening, relishing his moans. She worked the head with her tongue and the shaft with her hands, driving Billy wild. He started bucking his hips slightly, and Lexie took that as the cue to stop. He looked at her with desperation, and Lexie just smiled as she stood and removed her pants and panties.

Lexie lowered herself onto the twisted member, and looked him in the eyes as she rode his cock. Billy was in a state of pure bliss. The girl bouncing on his dick looked happy, really happy. Her moans of pleasure were downright musical compared to the moans of pain he was accustomed to. Billy rand his hand up her waist to her breasts and enjoyed the sensation of them; full and firm, but so soft he could barely beleive it.

Billy started thrusting upwards to meet her movements, and that sent Lexie over the edge. She screamed in ecstacy as she came on him, and Billy wasn't far behind her. He shot his hot seed deep withing her, and she collapsed on top of him. They lay entwined for a while, just catching their breath. Lexie was still having slight spasms, aftershocks of the orgasm, and the feeling was only enhanced by the cock that remained inside her. Finally, she disentangled herself from him.

Billy sat up and hugged Lexie tightly, whispering one soft word, "Why?"

Lexie blinked, "Why what?"

"Why you nice to Billy?"

She put her arms around the large man and nuzzled his neck before answering, "Because deep inside, I know you have a beautiful soul. I could see it when you... Well, last time, when you held me. After."

"You go now," he said as the siren sounded, "Billy need to think. Stay safe, friend."

Lexie nodded, and gave him one last kiss on the cheek before getting dressed and running to meet the others at the exit gate.


	3. Interview with a Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this one, just a shitload of exposition. If you're familiar with the lore behind the DBD Killers, you might find this a bit dry and boring.

When Lexie got back to the fire, Dwight was there, pacing with a worried expression on his face. His fingernails had been chewed down to nubs. He was also dressed a bit more casually, having opted for some old jeans and his PizzaWut shirt. Lexie made a mental note to ask him how he'd gotten so many changes of clothes here, since Lexie still had only the clothes on her back.

Dwight perked up as soon as he saw her and ran to give her a hug. He stroked her hair softly, and whispered, "I missed you."

Lexie hugged him back and gave him a kiss while reassuring him that she was fine. The Trial had gone smoothly for her, if not for the others.

Dwight sighed, "Yeah, Meg told me it was the Hillbilly again. She also told me that you threw yourself between her and a chainsaw. Lexie... You can't do that. Since you walked up, I'm assuming you got away from him somehow, but I can't stand the idea that he might... Do what he did last time."

Lexie smiled brightly, "Oh, no, this time was really different. He felt really bad about last time, and this time we talked for a bit, and he was actually really gentle. I feel bad for him... I feel like he's never actually been around someone who's not scared of him before."

Dwight recoiled, "You mean you... Willingly?"

Lexie nodded before telling him everything, finishing with, "It's just kind of sad, you know? I really get the feeling that he's never actually had any real friends."

Dwight shook his head, "Lexie... How is it that you can see something good in everyone? I see a 7 foot tall maniac with a chainsaw, and you see a nice guy who hasn't been given a chance. "

Lexie laughed and said, "Yeah, well most people look at you and see a nervous wreck and a total nerd. I see a kind person who desperately wants to help other people, and cute to boot!" She said that last bit with a wink.

Dwight had to laugh at that. She wasn't wrong on either point. Their period of being reunited was short-lived, though, as Lexie found herself Marked again. She was about to go into another trial. It was strange, she'd never had two this close together before. What was even stranger, no one else was marked. She waited for others to appear with her, but nobody came. She felt that all-too-familiar sense of vertigo and found herself in the basement.

Lexie's mind was a swirling mass of panic. Why had no one else been marked? Was she here alone? Who was the killer? What was going on? Why had she spawned in the basement and why was there already a heartbeat thundering in her ears? All the questions would be answered as the trapper descended the basement stairs.

"Evan," She said, calling him by the name she'd learned from Billy.

"Lexie," he greeted her, "You're probably wondering why you're here alone."

Lexie nodded.

"Well," the Trapper said, "I thought we should have a little chat."

"Am I..." Lexie struggled to wrap her mind around the concept, "Am I in trouble or something?"

Evan McMillan laughed, "No, not per se. More like... You're getting us in trouble. Come take a seat."

Lexie tried to imagine how she possibly could have been causing trouble for the killers as she sat on the basement floor next to the Trapper.

"See... This whole place is run the The Entity. We don't know what it is, or how it works, but we do know that it wants us to kill. It needs it. Almost every time you've shown up in a trial, the Entity has been denied sacrifices. It needs those sacrifices to keep all this up and running, you know? "

"I think I understand," said Lexie, "You want me to stop, right? You want me to run from the killers like everyone else does."

The Trapper laughed again, "Hell no. I'm not going to ask you to stop, I just... I dunno, I wanted to check in. Of course, the Entity wants me to tell you to knock it off. I've been here the longest, so I understand it the best, but I know better than to tell anyone to stop doing what works. I do want you to be aware that me and the others are under a lot of pressure to... you know... Not give in to your... unique charms. So, don't be surprised if the next time we meet, I'm putting you on a hook."

Lexie paled, and nodded, "And right now?"

"We're just talking right now," he said, "If you have any questions, now's the time. This isn't a real trial, you know. it's just you and me. The Entity set this up so we could have a talk. Maybe a little fun if you're up for it."

He sounded hopeful. Lexie smiled at that. This was her chance to find out anything she wanted to know, provided Evan was willing to tell her. "So what can you tell me about the others? You said you were the first... When did they get here?"

Evan mulled it over for a second, then said, "Well, time doesn't really work here the way it does out in the world. Me, Billy, and Philip are all from around the same timeline, but they got here after me. Sally got here after us, and she's technically before our time. But anyway, I was here first. Billy and Philip showed up around the same time. Sally was next after that, then came Michael. After that it was Lisa, Herman, Anna, Bubba, and Freddy."

Lexie shook her head, "Most of those names don't actually mean anything to me. I know who Billy is, and Doctor Carter introduced himself. I figured out who Sally is from some of the bonfire offerings. I only know your name because Billy told me."

The Trapper sighed, "I keep forgetting about the nicknames. Philip is that poor bastard with the bell. The truth about him is that he shouldn't even be here. Poor guy never wanted to be a killer, but he snapped one day and killed his boss, and that's when the Entity got him. He tried so hard not to be one of us, but the Entity tortured him and disfigured him until he turned into what you know him as, today. He kept trying to warn survivors, too. Strictly speaking, we're not really supposed to talk to you lot. That's why he doesn't have a tongue anymore. I still understand what he's trying to say, though. I think I'm the only one, and don't bother asking how or why because I couldn't tell you how it works.

"You know Michael already. Sorry about that, by the way. He's got a temper on him. Lisa, you haven't met. Don't try any funny business with her, because she won't bite. Well... She'll definitely bite, but not in the way you want. She eats people.

"Anna is the big lady with the ax. She's a fun one. Great sense of humor and she even taught me a thing or two about hunting and trapping. You haven't met Bubba or Freddy yet, either. Bubba is... Well, he's a child. Not physically, mind you, but I don't think his brain ever made it to puberty. Then there's Freddy... Don't try anything on him. You're not his type."

Lexie nodded, absorbing this glut of information, "What do you mean not his type? Is Freddy into guys?"

The Trapper growled, "I wish it was that simple. Freddy... He likes 'em young. Honestly, that fucker creeps me out. He creeps most of us out. I think he even creeps Michael out. Hard to tell with that one, though. I think I only ever heard him talk a couple of times before his sister showed up on our side."

Lexie's eyes flew open with alarm, "Laurie is a killer now? No, this is my fault. I can't... How can I tell the others?"

Her hysterics were cut off by a hand on her shoulder and Evan's voice saying, "No, no, she's not a killer. You don't have to worry about that. She was going to be, but Michael practically broke down the door on the... negotiations... and straight up told the Entity that he didn't care how much torture he went through, if Laurie ever hit the field in a professional capacity, he was going to quit."

"He can do that?" she asked.

"No," The Trapper said, "He can't. Not really. What he can do is refuse to participate in the trial. He said if his sister was made a killer, he'd just stand in a corner every trial he entered and stare at a wall until everyone left. Now, for any of the rest of us, the Entity would just torture us until we got in line, but not that one. Michael is... Something else. Toughest bastard I ever met, and I was a hitman. I've met a lot of tough sons of bitches."

"Wait, a hitman? You mean you killed people for a living?"

Evan adjusted his mask and scratched his head idly, "It's a little more complicated than that. My old man was a businessman, and not all the business was on the up and up. Dad trained me up and sent me out to deal with the competition. It's really the only life I've ever known."

It was Lexie's turn to put a hand on his shoulder, a sign of support, "I'm so sorry. That's horrible."

He cocked his head, "I don't think so. It was just business. Same as here. I get given a job to do, and I go out and do it. Besides, you get to see some funny shit out there. The first time I had to chase down Meg, she looked behind her at the wrong time right when she was putting on a bit of extra speed and ran smack into a wall. Another time, Claudette was creeping around the shack trying to be all sneaky and went right into a trap. She got out of it before I got there, ran for a pallet and right into another one. Never laughed so hard in my life."

Lexie was having a hard time seeing the humor in the second scenario, but she did smile at the mental image of Meg running into a wall. Knowing what came next was sobering, though. She did find it oddly comforting that Evan really had no problems with what he was doing. She was more concerned with The Wraith, Philip. Something really bad must have driven him to kill, and even then, he hadn't wanted to do it. Lexie leaned against the Trapper, just wanting some form of contact to help her wrap her mind around it.

"Hey, now, it's okay. This isn't a trial, remember? Just a courtesy call," Evan said reassuringly.

"It's not that," Lexie said, "I just... I guess I didn't realize that you guys are just as much prisoners here as us. I feel really bad for Philip... And Billy doesn't seem like a bad guy, either."

Evan nodded, "Yeah, you're not wrong. Some of them are here because they didn't have a choice. Some are here because it's the only life they know. Others are here because they like it. It all just depends on the person, I guess."

"Which ones are here because they like it?" Lexie asked curiously.

"Herman, Freddy, Michael, Anna, and Lisa like it the most. For me, like I said, it's just business. Billy and Bubba do it because it's all they really know, and Philip and Sally are the ones that honestly would rather not be here."

"Sally, the nurse? How did she get here, anyway?" Lexie was genuinely curious.

The Trapper put an arm around her and said, "If we weren't already on the floor, I'd tell you that you need to sit down for this one. It's pretty rough. Even I feel bad for her."

Lexie nodded, grateful for the comforting arm.

"So basically," he said, "Her husband croaked on the job, and she had to get a job to be able to keep her house. Real shame, since her husband was the one who built it. The only work she could find was as a nurse at the local nut house, and back in her day, shit was bad in those places. being surrounded by that much crazy without any way to really deal with it can get to you, and it definitely got to her. One day, she lost it and went all 'Angel of Mercy' on everyone there. She strangled about 50 patients with her own two hands. I'm not totally clear on what happened afterwards, whether she hanged herself out of guilt or was hanged for the mass murder, but either way, she was dead when the Entity took her."

Lexie snuggled closer to Evan's body, definitely understanding why he thought she'd need comfort after that story. It was absolutely horrible. He didn't say anything for a while, thinking that silent comfort was better than anything he could think of to say.

After a while, Lexie stood up and said, "I should probably be getting back. The others will be worried."

Evan grabbed her by the arm and said, "Hey wait! Befor eyou go do you think we could.. You know... Like last time?"

Lexie stared at him, for a moment afraid that she didn't have a choice in the matter, but decided it was worth the risk of turning him down.

"I'm really not in the mood," she said, "Plus... I kind of have a boyfriend now. He's okay with it when I'm in a trial and doing it to survive or help others survive, but this... I don't know, it feels like cheating."

Evan nodded, and let go of her arm. He was actually a pretty understanding guy when it came down to it. His job was to kill survivors in trials, not rape them outside of trials.

"Until next time, then," he said.

Lexie nodded, and left with a wave. She knew the way to the exit gate. She was definitely eager to tell the others everything she'd learned. Perhaps with this new insight into the killers, they could find better ways to survive against them.


	4. Even assholes have someone they care about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has an interesting proposal for the Trapper.

Evan McMillan sighed as he watched the trial in progress. The Nurse had claimed the next go, wanting to redeem herself after having been distracted in her lat trial. She was picking the team apart with her usual ferocity, and the survivors really didn't stand a chance. Evan had wanted to get in next because he wanted more than anything to spend some more time with Lexie. She'd reminded him what it was like to be human again, and after a little direction, she'd given him what he really craved.

  
Hurting others was fine. It was the job. Evan was never one to shirk his responsibilities, and when he had a job, he'd do it as best he could, but a man could only spend so much time on the job before needing to be reminded that he was, in fact, a man. Evan, in particular, liked the pain. The Entity had tried to accommodate this particular inclination by gifting him a constant source, but it wasn't enough. The hooks sticking out of his flesh went numb after a while, and he felt empty. There was something missing, and Lexie had given him a little taste of that missing piece.

  
He'd told Lexie the truth of how The Entity kept its servants in line. It tortured them, but, like any good parent, the Entity knew its children's currency. The Trapper's punishment was being forced to sit idle. He would be isolated, not even allowed to watch the other killers in action. That's why he did his job with maximum efficiency; he couldn't stand being alone or without a task to do. Granted, sitting here watching The Nures, who didn't even want to be here, doing his job better than he could ever hope to wasn't much better. At least he wasn't totally alone.

  
"Excuse me, Mr. McMillan," Evan was pulled from his reverie by the polite voice of Doctor Herman Carter, "Would you care for some company?"

  
Evan scooted over on the log he was sitting on to make room for the Doctor, and Herman obligingly took a seat. The two stared forward, into the fire pit that was only ever filled with black smoke which provided their window into the trials. The two sat in silence for some time before Evan felt compelled to speak again. It wasn't like Herman to be this quiet.

  
"What's up, Doc?" Evan asked, smiling to himself for remembering a reference he'd learned from some of the newer killers.

  
Doctor Carter didn't even miss a beat, "You seemed down. I thought it might have had something to do with your meeting with the young lady. I believed you could use some company. If you'd like to talk, my door is always open."

Evan sighed, annoyed, "You don't have a door, Herman."

  
The Doctor chuckled, "Figuratively speaking, of course. Our dear Sally is currently occupying the Rancid Abbatoir, but we could go to any of the other realms for some privacy."

  
Evan turned his head to look at The Doctor, surprised at the lack of his usual headgear. Herman smiled warmly back, and Evan nodded, "Your place, or mine?"

 

* * *

  
The two relaxed on adjacent beds in Lery's Memorial Institute. Evan wasn't completely okay with this level of "downtime," but at least he wasn't alone. He and Doctor Carter hadn't really talked a whole lot since the Doctor's arrival. Evan was, of course, the senior killer and thus had given him the welcome package and orientation, but beyond that, the two hadn't really interacted. Evan was really only close with Philip and Billy. Sally and Philip were pretty close, being the only two that genuinely didn't want to be killers, but Evan and Sally had never really seen eye to eye. Anna wasn't bad, but Evan's relationship with her was strictly professional. Herman suddenly wanting to talk to Evan more was definitely out of the ordinary.

  
"So what do you want, Herman?" Evan asked, staring at the ceiling.

  
"Well... I was watching you when you were with that girl. I thought, maybe, we could help each other," The Doctor said.

  
Evan turned his head to look into the ice-blue eyes staring at him from the other hospital bed, "What do you mean?"

  
"Over the course of my research," Herman said, "I discovered that certain... inclinations are far less uncommon than those in power in our times would have had us believe. In fact, such feelings are perfectly natural. I was wondering if you were open to exploring such inclinations?"

  
Evan stared, realization dawning, "Are you asking if I'm gay?"

  
"No, of course not," Herman said quickly, "Simply wondering if you are open to the idea of exploring some alternate avenues of release. I, myself, have found a deep enjoyment of both sexes. There's nothing wrong with it at all."

  
Evan mulled it over. Objectively speaking, The Doctor without his trademark headgear was an attractive man. Evan had also watched The Doctor's trial with Lexie, and had to admit there had been times he'd imagined himself in her position. The Doctor was absolutely ruthless, and Evan could feel himself getting aroused just thinking of being on the receiving end of some special treatment.

  
"My father would kill me if he knew I was even considering something like that."

  
The Doctor smiled, "So you are considering it. No need to fear, my dear Trapper, your father cannot reach you here, and even if he could, I would never let him touch you."

  
Something in the Doctor's tone sent shivers down Evan's spine. He sat up and regarded Doctor Carter coolly. Herman was grinning like a cat who'd just caught the canary, and he stretched out on the hospital bed in a distinctly catlike manner. Evan reached for the buckles behind his head and did something he hadn't done in a long time: he removed his mask.

  
Herman sat up at that, and tilted his head to the side, "Shall I take that as acquiescence?"

  
Evan nodded slowly, then looked away, unsure of how to proceed, or if he even wanted to. The Doctor stood and took a seat next to Evan on the bed. He put a reassuring hand on Evan's shoulder and said quietly, "I understand this process can be frightening if you're not used to the idea, but I assure you, I can be every bit as gentle as I can be brutal, and we can take this as slow as you like. If you ever feel uncomfortable, I will stop. Just say the word."

  
Evan blushed deeply and mumbled, "I'll be sure to let you know. I've really never even thought about... you know... with another man before. Never seemed like an option."

  
The Doctor chuckled and let the hand on Evan's shoulder trail down his back. Evan shivered at the touch. He didn't really really know how to feel. If the Doctor had been a woman, he wouldn't even be hesitating, and the only reason he was even considering it was how incredibly arousing his work with Lexie had been. Evan looked up to meet the Doctor's eyes and found soft lips on his. He closed his eyes and relaxed. It wasn't any different from kissing a woman, really. He tentatively opened his lips and let The Doctor's tongue enter his mouth.

  
It was a good kiss. Evan felt himself relaxing as their tongue entwined. He leaned in and started loosening Doctor Carter's tie. Herman responded in kind by unhooking the upper apron of Evan's outfit. Evan felt himself getting more and more aroused, and soon they were tearing each others' clothes off. Evan ripped Herman's shirt off, sending loose buttons flying. He fumbled with the Doctor's belt as the other man licked his neck.

  
The Doctor's hands closed over Evan's, stopping him from further action. Evan tilted his head, and Herman chuckled again, "You tore off my shirt buttons. Now you have to be punished."

  
Those words sent shivers down his spine and Evan found himself trembling with anticipation, or perhaps it was just the static that was currently radiating off of The Doctor's body. Herman finished stripping Evan of his clothing and forced him to bend over onto the bed. The Doctor leaned over and whispered in The Trapper's ear, "No safe word for now, Mr. McMillan. Plain language should suffice."  
The Trapper barely had time to breathlessly agree before the first jolt hit him. A current of electricity ran through his temple, strong enough to cause his whole body to spasm, but not so strong as to cause any permanent damage. He lay gasping as he saw the Doctor move to pick something up, and his mind registered it as his own cleaver. Herman tested the blade with his thumb.

  
"Not as sharp as I'd expect, Mr. McMillan. You really should take better care of your... instrument. Such things become dull and rusted over without the proper care."

  
The Doctor slammed the flat of the blade against Evan's exposed backside drawing a low moan from him. The Doctor laughed as he continued spanking Evan with his own weapon, taking care to rub the raw skin with his other hand between strikes, letting static dance from his fingertips. The sensation of the electricity was soothing after the painful blows, and Evan was in ecstasy. Every blow that landed felt like a release; release from his responsibilities, release from his family, release from the Entity. As the static danced across his skin, he felt more alive than he'd ever been.

  
The Doctor moved to the other side of the bed and crouched to meet Evan's eye, "Are you getting what you deserve, Mr. McMillan?"

  
The Trapper understood the implied meaning of the question, carefully phrased to avoid breaking the facade and answered, "Yes. I deserve this."

  
Herman smiled and asked with a wink, "Are you ready to go further?"

  
Evan nodded and said, "I trust your judgment."

  
The Doctor planted a quick kiss on Evan's lips and went back around. He'd pilfered some vegetable oil for Billy's stock of supplies for exactly this purpose. He opened the bottle and wet his hands with the slick substance before gently caressing Evan's raw, red backside. In addition to providing lubrication, it would also moisturize the tender skin to help the healing process along. Carefully, he inserted a single slick finger into Evan's virgin hole.

  
The Trapper shuddered at the alien sensation of being penetrated. The oil Herman had used stopped it from being painful, but it was certainly... different. The Doctor knew anatomy, however, and found the sweet spot right away, stroking it gently. Evan moaned at the sensation and let himself relax further. The Doctor started working in a second finger to open him up more. Evan was surprised with the gentleness and care that Herman was using to open him up, and despite the discomfort from experiencing this for the first time, he was starting to really enjoy it.

  
The Doctor poured a little more of the vegetable oil down Evan's crack to further lubricate the tight hole, then reached around to start stroking his hard cock. Evan was really starting to loosen up and his moans were music to the Doctor's ears. He wanted nothing more than to free his own erection from his slacks and ram it into that tight, waiting hole, but he knew he had to work it into a loosened state to keep from hurting Evan. Even a masochist would shrink at the idea of being fucked in the ass without proper preparation. Simple lubrication wasn't enough.

  
Three fingers, now. Evan's head was swimming with the feeling of it all. the Doctor's hand on Evan's cock and the fingers in his ass stroking that sweet spot inside. Evan was starting to get impatient and just wanted Herman's cock inside him. He bucked his hips and moaned impatiently.

  
"Soon, Mr. McMillan," The Doctor cooed, "You're almost ready."

  
Evan moaned deeply at the torturously slow fingering continued. After what felt like an eternity, the fingers withdrew. The Doctor removed his belt and set it next to Evan on the bed. He pulled down his trousers and started oiling up his hard cock. He leaned over and murmured into Evan's ear, "Are you ready for me?"

  
"Yes," the Trapper gasped, clutching the edge of the bed, "Give it to me, Doc."

  
That was all Herman needed. He pushed his cock into Evan, slowly at first, but when he was recieved with happy sounds of pleasure, he went quicker. He paused once he was fully inside, wanting to give Evan time to adjust, then started thrusting slowly. He reached around to start stroking the Trapper's cock again, and was met with a soft moan of pleasure. Evan's cock throbbed in his hand, and Herman couldn't contain his own low moans anymore.

  
Evan was enthralled with the sensation of the Doctor's cock inside him, but the pace was torturously slow. Evan pushed back against the Doctor impatiently and asked, "Can't you go a bit faster?"  
The Doctor replied, "I wouldn't want to hurt you, Mr. McMillan."

  
"But I want you to," Evan said breathlessly, "Hurt me, that is..."

  
The Doctor shrieked with laughter and said, "Okay, Mr. McMillan. I believe I can accommodate that, but you may have to take over attending to your own erection."

  
The Trapper nodded, and moved his hand to his crotch. The Doctor let out another maniacal laugh and started rapidly thrusting in and out of Evan's ass and allowed the static to roll off hsi body. Evan responded instantly with loud moans. Herman was inspired and picked up his belt and used it to lash Evan's back as he pistoned the other man's rear.

  
Evan could barely keep ahold of his won cock when the whipping started. The Doctor's leather belt cracked across his back sending waves of pleasure through him. The shap sting and the loud smack was everything he could have wanted, and the cock deep in his ass was jsut makign everything better. If anyoen had ever told him thatt he'd be enjoying getting fucked by a man like this, he would have broken their jaw without even hesitating, but this... This was amazing.

  
The feeling welled up insdie him, and he knew it wouldn't be long before he was spent. With a loud howl, he shot his load all over his hand and the floor beneath the bed, and the Doctor came deep in his ass shortly after. He lay their panting heavily, and felt the cool oil being poured over hsi back. The Doctor's hands rubbed it into his sore skin, massaging his taut muscles.

  
"What are you doing?" he asked, softly, not sure how to react to this gentleness after such punishment.

  
The Doctor let out another warm chuckle and replied, "I'm taking care of you, silly. While I can be quite brutal, I do take care of the things I love. I wouldn't want you to break on me."

  
Evan did a double-take at that slip, and rolled over to sit up, "Things you love?" He stared into the Doctor's eyes, and Herman looked away.

  
"I've always had a fondness for you, Mr. McMillan, ever since you welcomed me to this realm. The pride you take in your work, and the way you carry yourself is... breathtaking."

  
The Trapper was at a loss for words. It was true, when herman had first arrived, he certainly wouldn't have been open to the idea. In fact, before Lexie, he'd never really thought about sex at all, but especially not with a man. In his time and with his family, such things simply weren't options.

  
The Doctor sat down next to him, put an arm around his shoulders, and said "I don't expect you to feel it or even say it back. These things... take time. In the time I've been here, I've admired you, but tried to keep a respectful distance. Even today, I feared you wouldn't accept my proposal... Sorry, poor choice of words... I was afraid you'd rebuff my advance. Men can be a litttle bit... touchy on this subject."

  
Evan nodded, then put his head on the Doctor's shoulder, "Yeah, I guess so. Never thought I'd be fucking a man, let alone liking it."

  
The Doctor giggled, "I believe you were being fucked more than fucking. Nextt tiem, I will gladly let you play the aggressor, if you wish."

  
"We'll burn that bridge when we come to it, Doc. For now... This was nice. Thanks."


	5. The Best and Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finally has what he always wanted: his family. Unfortunately, he finds that Laurie isn't the only thing he needs to fill the void in his soul, but how does one court someone you can't speak to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back after a long hiatus. Husband got new orders, so we had to move. Gotta love that #NavyWifeLife.

Staring out the window of the crude facsimile of his childhood home, Michael pondered. It wasn't often he had much cause to think things over; he usually just let his knife do the thinking. For as long as he could remember, he'd only had one urge: Find Laurie, and kill anyone who stood in the way. Thanks to that strange girl, Michael had his sister back. He had his family. Still, there was something empty inside him. All his life, he'd imagined reuniting with his sister and being made whole, but that didn't seem to be the case. That, too, was the other girl's fault. She'd awakened something in him, some other primal urge.

  
His dalliance with the girl had certainly been fun, but he had no real desire to repeat it. Fucking her had been much like killing in this realm: empty, meaningless, and ultimately, false. When they keep coming back, what is the point in killing them? Still, it was something to do, something familiar and enjoyable. Now, though...

  
Movement drew Michael's eye. The survivor's lithe frame swiftly ducked through a window and approached a generator. Deft hands started work on the machine. This was a girl Michael had found himself watching since her arrival. Something about her had distracted him even when Laurie had been present in the same trial. Her body was slender and athletic, but not hardened like that of the red-haired girl. Her pale skin glowed under her hair, which was as black as night. Her green and black uniform clung to that perfect body in a way that made some heat rise inside him. He would save her for last. What he would do with her, he hadn't quite decided.

 

* * *

  
Feng Min crept quietly around the map. One by one, the others had fallen under Michael's knife, and she was the last. Unlike most of the killers, there would be very little warning before she knew he was coming, so she had to stay alert, which wasn't easy. This trial had left her nerves particularly frayed. She'd caught the killer watching her a few times, and every time had quickly run to hide, but he'd never pursued her, at least not far. She couldn't figure out why. Michael Myers, in particular, was generally a vicious killer who didn't care to let his prey escape. Why was he playing with her like this?

  
Feng Min crouched in a bush. She could hear a familiar sound-- The escape hatch. It was her last hope to make it out of this trial alive, and it was right around the corner. Her heart pounded in her chest as she turned the corner, only to come face to face with the dark shape that had stalked her all this time.The murderous behemoth stood between her and freedom, and there was no way she could get around him now. Michael raised his knife and placed the tip at her throat. Feng Min closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable pain to follow.

  
She felt something warm brush her cheek, and she opened her eyes to find the kife no longer pointed at her, but instead the hand that gripped it was stroking her face. Heat filled her face as she felt herself blushing. She tried to meet the gaze that was currently staring as if looking into her soul but had to look away. His other hand quickly caught her chin and pulled her face toward his. He leaned down and pressed the lip of his mask against hers.

  
Min could feel herself blushing furiously now and she let out a squeal of surprise. A dull thud let her know that he'd dropped his weapon, and now he had pulled her into an embrace. She wanted to ask him what he was doing. She wanted to know what he was thinking. She wanted most of all to know why this was happening to her. There was nothing she could say, however. No one in this realm so far had understood Mandarin, and Min had never bothered learning English. She couldn't say much beyond a basic greeting and be understood. Besides, even if she could talk to him, it was unlikely that he'd reply.

  
As he drew away, Min cocked her head to the side, silently pleading with him for some signal as to why he was trying to kiss her. He regarded her coolly from behind the mask and looked away for a second. As he met her gaze once more, he shrugged. He'd read her face, and that was the only answer he could give. Michael didn't understand why this was happening, either, it seemed. Min placed one hand over her heart, and the other on his. Was this some deeper connection, or just feelings of the moment?

  
The eyes behind the mask softened. He took her hand in his and kissed it. There was something raw and primal in his eyes, and Min could feel it within herself as well. She had felt the sting of his blade more times than she cared to remember, but now she felt something entirely different. There was a change in him, and now she felt there was something softer there. She pressed her body to his.  
It seemed she was mistaken. There was nothing soft about what she was feeling now. As he wrapped one arm around her waist and stroked her hair gently, she felt herself growing warm. He wanted her, and something inside her was drawn to him as well, yet she was afraid. Michael was a very large man, and Min was very small. Would he be gentle? Would he hurt her? Questions that could be neither asked, nor answered flew through her mind, but Michael made no moves to do anything but hold her close.

  
Min started to pull away, and she felt his grip loosen reluctantly. He squeezed her hand gently, then stepped aside, leaving the path to the hatch open. She nodded with full understanding, but before leaving through that final avenue of escape, she kissed his hand.

 

* * *

  
Michael watched the hatch close behind her. She had accepted his affections, but he had no desire to rush into things with her as he had with that other girl. This one was special. He would court her as he had this trial and allow her feelings time to grow and blossom. Sex was certainly a fine thing, but not something you could base a relationship on. He smiled behind his mask. The two hadn't exchanged a single word, yet he felt that he'd communicated more with this beautiful young girl more than he ever had with anyone else. With time, he'd win her heart and only then would he take her body. Michael would truly save the best for last.


	6. Do you want to play a game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game master encounters the master gambler.

Amanda Young surveyed her surroundings. The recreation of the Gideon Meat Plant was imperfect, but that was to be expected. She knew the truth: John Kramer hadn't abandoned her. She was not a failure. He hadn't arranged her death, but arranged to send to this new realm where she could eternally judge the unworthy souls of the damned.

  
It had taken time to get here, but her "trial run" had gone quite well. The pathetic "survivors" trying to escape her in the cornfield had fallen one by one. She had laughed as they tried and failed to remove the traps from their heads; traps that their own "team" had triggered. Amanda had turned the very means of their escape against them and they had all bled. Would all bleed. Forever.

  
Now, Amanda's home ground was available to her, and they'd never see her coming. As she crept around a corner, she heard the telltale sound of a generator repair in progress. Amanda rushed forward while rising from her crouched position to ambush the unfortunate survivor who let out a strangled cry of surprise. He threw up his arms in an attempt to protect his face. Something fell from his jacket, and the tiny clattering noise caught Amanda's attention, making her stop just shy of slashing the man's throat. Killer and survivor looked down at the offending object: a single six-sided die which had landed on a five.

  
"HIgher or lower!" The man exclaimed.

  
Amanda tilted her head questioningly as he fished a second die out of his coat pocket. His eyes sparkled as he grinned at her, "You call higher or lower. I have to roll whatever you call. If you win, then kill me. If I win, then you take off that mask and give me a kiss."

  
Amanda howled in rage as she shoved him forcefully into the wall, pricking his skin with her hidden blade, "You would gamble away your life so carelessly? You don't deserve to live at all!"

  
He chuckled, "You're going to kill me anyway, darling. I'm giving myself a chance. Besides, all of life is a gamble. Any time you cross the street, you're risking that some careless driver will mow you down."

  
She pondered that for a moment. He was right, of course. She was going to kill him. He wasn't volunteering for a death-bet; he was already cornered and just looking for a way out. The rules seemed simple enough.

  
"Fine. You have to roll higher to live."

  
The man smiled and gave her a wink as he cast his die. As it rolled to a stop, he grinned brilliantly, "Six. Pay up, piggy. You owe me a kiss. The name's Ace, by the way."

  
Amanda screeched in rage as she ripped the pig mask off. Her angry glare met with his winning smile, and something clicked in her head. She grabbed him by his salt-and-pepper hair and flung him to the ground roaring, "YOU CHEATED! That die is loaded!"

  
An offended look passed over Ace's face, "I would never! I'll roll it again if you like, but since I already won, this roll doesn't count."

  
Amanda scowled, but nodded. Ace scrambled to pick up the offending die and rolled it a second time. It landed on a two. Amanda clenched her jaw and grabbed the die, herself, rolling it to land on a three, then a one, then another three. Even she had to admit, there was no way he'd cheated. Ace had just gotten lucky.

  
"Fine. You get to live... For now."

  
That brilliant grin again, "And you have to give me a kiss, miss."

  
Amanda's eyes flashed with anger as she sized him up. He wasn't bad-looking. She estimated his age as late thirties or early forties. He was handsome, to be sure, and that handsomeness was only accented by the lines on his face indicating that he truly did smile and laugh a lot. Maybe this one was worthy. He clearly had a real zest for life, regardless of how careless he might seem with it. Even her mentor, John Kramer, would have to agree. What John wouldn't agree with would be if she broke the rules. She had agreed to the terms; it was time to pay up.

  
Amanda helped him to his feet, then close her eyes waiting. She could still feel her own scowl creasing her forehead, but even that faded as warm, soft lips pressed against hers. In spite of herself, she felt her lips part instinctively as she sank into the kiss. He was good. She felt something stirring in her that hadn't been awake since before her first encounter with Jigsaw. Something in her wanted this man.

  
Rage bubbled up inside her at the thought. Amanda didn't need pleasures of the flesh. That was not her life's purpose. She was here to judge the unworthy and see to their demise. No one was worthy. No one but herself and John Kramer. She pushed Ace away and scowled at him.

  
"You'd better run," she said defiantly, "I only said you could live for now."

  
Mischief twinkled in his eyes and he said, "How about another wager, miss?"

  
A smile crossed her lips, "So you want to play a game. This time, I pick the rules."

  
He nodded, "Fine, you pick the rules, but I choose the stakes. A friend of mine, Lexie, came back with info on all the killers, but you're new. All I want to know is your name. You give me that if I win."  
She nodded back, "Okay, but if I win, I get to cut something off you."

  
His eyes widened and a flash of doubt crossed his face, but only for a moment. He agreed, and Amanda laid out the rules.

  
"You seem to like games of chance, and you don't mind gambling with your own life, but what about someone else's? I have a device, think of it like... A reverse bear trap. Once activated, you only have two minutes to find the key to remove it. There are four trapped boxes around this area. Each one holds the key to a trap.

  
"I'm going to find one of your little friends and put them in a trap that will be tampered with so the timer will already be active. I'll block one box, and you block another. That will cut down your friend's chances of survival by half. If they live, you win. If they die, you lose. And no cheating. You have to block a box from being accessed, and if your box holds the key and you give it to them, then both of you die. I'll know if you cheat. I have surveillance everywhere."

  
Ace's smile faltered, "And if I don't agree to this game?"

  
Amanda smiled, "Then I kill you right now. But don't worry... I'll go real slow so you can be sure to enjoy it."

  
Ace frowned, staring at the floor. Amanda tapped her foot impatiently, "Play the game or die. Make your choice, Ace."

  
With a heavy sigh, he stuck out his hand, "You have a deal, miss. That's my decision. If this game kills one of my teammates this trial, then I'll suffer for it."

 

* * *

  
Ace waited by the box he was meant to guard, silently praying to Lady Luck that this one didn't hold the key Meg needed to get free. Guilt was eating him up inside. Gambling with his own life was fine, but with someone else's? Meg hadn't agreed to this, and if she suffered a horrible, painful death because of his decision, things by the campfire would get really awkward.

  
Then again, it wasn't totally unheard of for one survivor to give up another to save themselves. In fact, David King usually volunteered to take the heat off others, deliberately putting himself in harm's way to take hits meant for someone else. Meg wasn't generally known for being quite that altruistic, but ultimately, she'd understand. Ace wasn't just in this to save his own skin. He wanted intel on this new killer, and that was worth anything.

  
His mind strayed to the kiss he'd gotten out of her based on a roll of the dice. He silently thanked every god he knew of that he was talented enough with sleight of hand that she hadn't noticed when he switched out the loaded die for a non-loaded one. It was also luck that the one that had initially fallen out of his pocket had landed on such a high roll. Of course, the killer had immediately realized the ruse, but it was a simple matter to swap it out while appearing to fumble.

  
The kiss, itself, had been good. He'd only asked that because it was the only thing he could think of in the moment, anything to get her flustered enough to break through the bloodlust. When she'd taken off the pig mask, he'd found himself sighing in relief that she was so pretty. Ace had certainly had to kiss a few frogs over his life, but this new killer was definitely not one of them. He wouldn't mind doing more than just kiss her...

  
He shook himself. The stakes were too high to be thinking of that. All that was left was for Meg to get her trap off while being cut off from two of the boxes that might hold the key.

 

* * *

  
Amanda glared hatefully at the gambling man. Ace simply smiled. The red-haired bitch had gotten the trap off on the first box she'd tried, and, as promised, Ace hadn't given her access to the box he chose. She silently vowed that this was not over. The game was just beginning with her and Ace.

  
"My name is Amanda Young. I was trained by John Kramer. You might have heard of him. He was-"

  
"The Jigsaw killer," Ace finished, "That explains... Well, a lot. I also remember reading your name. You're a survivor."

  
Amanda smiled at the phrasing, "You could say that. The truth of the matter is that I'm one of the very few people out there who is worthy of the life they're living. You only know if you're worth the air you breathe when you face death and do whatever it takes to live."

  
Ace nodded, "I see where you're coming from, but I have to disagree. Everyone will face death at some point in their lives, and no one should be allowed to choose that moment for another. Aside from that, as I said, every moment you're alive is a gamble. You could be hit by a car, or struck by lightning, or be sucked into some kind of weird alternate reality where you're constantly fighting for your life," he chuckled, "Though if you'd told me a year ago that last one was an option, I'd have called you crazy."

  
Amanda kept glaring. Hatred welled up within her. She hated how cavalier he was about matters of life and death. She hated how he kept that stupid grin on his face all the time. She hated how that old worn suit perfectly fit his deliciously hard body. She hated herself for noticing. Most of all, she hated that she couldn't help but like him.

  
"You know what," she said softly, "I've changed my mind, and I've changed the rules. I'm still going to cut something off you."

  
Before Ace had time to react, Amanda charged, knocking him off his feet. She pinned him to the ground and let the hidden blade on her wrist extend, then sliced his shirt neatly down the middle, exposing his chest. It looked like he was one of those rare, lucky bastards who was just blessed with a beautiful body. She could tell by touching him that he wasn't the kind to work out, yet he still looked as fit as any gym rat. She straddled his waist and ran her hands along his perfectly sculpted abdomen.

  
"What are you-" he was cut off by Amanda's lips on his. She forced her tongue into his mouth. She couldn't kill him. John Kramer would never forgive her if she broke her word on that, but she could conquer him in other ways. That was it, she told herself. She wasn't giving in to some base instinct but taking control of the situation. As he started to kiss her back, she bit down on his lower lip. Her mouth filled with the sweet, salty taste of blood, and he yelped in surprise. She pulled back, glaring down at him.

  
The emotions on his face were mixed, to say the least. Not that it would stop her. Not that it would stop him. She could feel his arousal through the clothes that separated them, and she, herself, was hot, wet, and ready. Amanda ground her hips against him as she started cutting the sleeves of his shirt and jacket away, leaving his upper body exposed. Every time he tried to say anything, she silenced him with another savage kiss. Ace put his hands on her hips and gave in to the pleasure.

  
That was the signal Amanda had been waiting for. He wasn't protesting, and he hadn't even tried to fight back. Ace had submitted to her will and she was back in control. She raked her fingernail down his chest leaving red welts as she went to unbuckle his belt. He lifted his hips obediently to help her in removing his trousers. Amanda pulled them only about to his knees before taking his hard cock in hand. Ace let out a low moan as Amanda stroked his shaft. She was teasing him. This, too, was a game. Amanda would make him beg for it.

  
It didn't take long. Ace was putty in her hands. His chest heaved with each ragged breath as he stammered out the words, "Please... Amanda, please fuck me."

She smiled, rising to take off her jeans. She did it slowly, torturously slow, as the gambling man beneath her writhed, waiting for her hot cunt. She stood for a moment, staring down at the pathetic mess she'd made of this confident gambler. The red robe hid her body from him still, and he pouted at the sight.

  
"I don't even get to see the goodies?" He asked.

  
Amanda knelt down on top of him and snarled, grabbing his hair violently, "You'll take what I give you and count yourself lucky."

  
At that point, she reached beneath the red robe surrounding her and found his cock again, guiding it to her entrance. The two moaned in unison as Ace filled her hole and Amanda began to ride him. Amanda had a feeling of triumph as she possessed him, claiming his cock for her own. This was her victory. She was in control.

  
As Amanda rode his thick, hard cock, she noticed his eyes were closed. She leaned forward and grabbed him roughly by the hair, whispering, "You will look at me." Ace obediently opened his eyes and met hers. Amanda smiled and released his head from her grasp, taking a moment to leave more angry, red welts down his lovely chest with her fingernails. His breathing was ragged, and with Amanda's every move, he let out a little moan. Amanda felt herself nearing completion and rocked harder on his throbbing rod to finish herself off. She let out a triumphant howl as she came around him, then she stood, leaving him on the edge.

  
Ace let out a whimper, "Please, Amanda... Please don't leave me like this. You have to finish what you started."

  
As she pulled her jeans back on, she smiled coldly and said, "Oh, I finished just fine."

 

* * *

  
Lexie gaped as Ace finished his tale. Everyone had escaped, sure, but to just... not finish? That was plain cruel.

  
"So... What are you going to do the next time you see her?"

  
Ace grinned and said, "Well, my guess is she wants me bad, so I'm probably going to do it again. Hell, if we ever get out of this place, I think I'm gonna marry that girl."


End file.
